Une promesse d'amour
by Blihioma
Summary: Os d'Halloween - Allen est un prisonnier et n'attend plus que son beau prince charmant pour venir le sauver.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D Gray-Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Romance / Général

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

**La promesse d'Amour**

Des hommes et des femmes, des vieux et des enfants... Voici la population qui vaquait aux travaux du chantier. Pourtant, ces personnes ne ressemblaient pas à des ouvriers : ils portaient de larges menottes aux poignets et des chaines reliaient leurs chevilles. Des prisonniers... Voilà ce qu'ils étaient réellement, les prisonniers de personnes avares de puissance et de richesse. Parmi ses captifs, un jeune roux cassait les pierres de cristal pour en vérifier la qualité. Un groupe de jeunes enfants amenaient les bonnes pierres au centre du chantier, tandis que celles de mauvaises qualités étaient transformées en ciment. Selon l'avancé des travaux, les prisonniers recevaient une certaine quantité de nourriture.

Parmi ces jeunes enfants, un garçon aux cheveux blancs comme la neige, à la peau aussi pâle que la lune et aux yeux gris-argentés semblable aux scintillements des étoiles, regardait son assiette à moitié vide. Il soupira et posa son plat au sol pour observer les nuages. Ce jeune garçon était là depuis cinq mois, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à s'adapter. Lavi, le seul roux du groupe, s'approcha de lui et ébouriffa ses cheveux :

« Alors Allen ? Tu n'as faim ? »

« Non... Pas trop. »

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas en mangeant moins qu'ils vont te dispenser de travail. »

« Je l'sais... »

« En plus, ce soit c'est Halloween. »

« Quel est le rapport ? »

« ... Les gardes vont abuser de nous pour l'occasion de la fête... »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils vont... Ils vont nous violer ? »

« Oui... Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu... Tu vas être assez demandé... »

Allen se recroquevilla sur lui-même et repoussa l'assiette encore plus loin. La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de vomir. Vomir de dégout ! Vomir sa peur qui lui remuait les entrailles ! Vomir ses espoirs de liberté ! Vomir sa vie ! L'albinos trouvait Lavi vraiment chanceux : celui qui le baisait était l'homme qu'il aimait, il n'était pas sans cesse touché par tout le monde, il n'était pas regardé comme on regarde une proie...

Allen redoutait ce fameux jour, car après cette soirée, ce ne seras plus avec sa bouche ou avec ses mains qu'on lui demandera de satisfaire les geôliers, mais son cul et ses fesses. Déjà, chaque jours, chaque heures, chaque minutes, chaque secondes étaient un enfer. Un enfer d'angoisse et de peur. Chaque fois qu'un des gardes s'approchaient dans sa direction, il craignait et même tremblait à l'idée que ce garde lui ordonne de se mettre à genoux, ouvre son pantalon, lui présente son sexe et l'oblige à le sucer.

Désormais, il allait trembler deux fois plus car les gardes risquaient de lui ordonner de se mettre à quatre pattes pour le prendre avec force et violence. Car il risquait maintenant d'avoir encore plus mal, de saigner, de pleurer encore plus, d'avoir encore plus peur. Et malgré ces prières, le jour fatidique arrivait et aucun miracle à l'horizon. Sa bouée de sauvetage était désormais Lavi, Lavi et ses histoires.

Tous les soirs, les enfants se regroupaient autour de Lavi et tous les soirs, le rouquin leur racontait une histoire différente. Ce soir c'est Halloween qui était à l'honneur et le titre de son histoire était "Le Loup de la Pleine Lune". Ce récit raconte qu'un loup, un soir de pleine lune, se transforme en homme. Si ce loup remplit sa proie de sa semence (Nda : les enfants de cette prison ne plus innocents depuis longtemps), celle-ci devient à son tour un loup qui se transforme en homme. Et si de surcroit, sa proie est encore vierge, la victime est alors lié au loup par une promesse d'amour éternelle.

Les enfants qui écoutaient Lavi, s'agitaient à cette idée : ils préféraient être libre et avec un loup, qu'être emprisonnés et violés tous les jours par les gardes. Allen, un peu l'écart, repensait à cette histoire et au jeune loup qu'il avait soigné il y a plus de six mois. Ce loup avait un pelage bleu-nuit et deux yeux noirs comme l'ébène. Allen l'avait trouvé dans un fossé, il avait apparemment glissé dedans et s'était tordu la cheville. Ils avaient passés leurs nuits ensemble pendant un mois entier et le blandin s'occupait de lui et de sa blessure. Mais un matin, le loup avait disparu... Le blandinet avait ouvert les yeux et avait senti qu'il lui manquait de la chaleur au niveau de son ventre. Le jeune loup qui se blottissait toujours à cet endroit, n'y était plus... Allen avait eu un petit pincement au cœur et l'avait attendu, puis cherché. C'est justement en le cherchant dans une ville qu'il s'était fait attrapé.

« Mais ce qu'une vieille légende d'Halloween de toute façon. » Déclara Lavi, mettant un point final à son histoire.

Allen baissa les yeux. Il aurait bien voulu que ce ne soit pas qu'une simple légende. Il alla de nouveau s'allonger sur sa couchette. Ils ne leur restaient que une ou deux heures avant d'être au service des gardes. Ils devaient se reposer un maximum pour ne pas flancher. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de devoir passer cette soirée de fête avec des adultes qui ne pensaient qu'à les violer, à les torturer pour leurs petits plaisirs. Un gong retentie et les gardes vinrent ouvrir les portes des prisons et lever leurs martyres.

**OowoO**

Dans une ruelle, deux orbes sombres fixaient les allers et les venus des ses hommes sur deux jambes. Certains étaient accoudés aux murs ou à des poteaux, à regarder souvent leurs montres, à lancer un regard à droite puis un à gauche, guettant une personne. Celui qui possédait ces orbes attendait et cherchait aussi quelqu'un depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Il était partie deux mois pour son rite de passage à l'âge adulte. A son retour, la couche qu'ils partageaient était vide et froide. La personne avait d'abord pensé que son compagnon l'avait abandonné, mais elle avait senti un reste de son odeur près de la forêt qui s'entremêlait avec l'inquiétude. Il avait aussi sentit son odeur qui tournait en rond dans la ville, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un...

Le possesseur des yeux noirs était un grand homme à la chevelure longue, soyeuse et d'une couleur bleue-nuit. Son corps musclé était cependant svelte et magnifiquement sculpté. Son regard était froid et sa présence quasiment invisible. Il semblait calme, mais il était en réalité complètement affolé. Son compagnon lui avait promis de toujours rester avec lui. Yû, le jeune homme, lui avait bien fait comprendre que les promesses étaient éternelles pour lui. Son ami semblait l'avoir bien compris, alors Yû savait qu'il était en danger ou qu'il avait quelques problèmes.

Malgré toutes ses incessantes recherches, Yû n'avait pas put le retrouver. Et cela le mettait dans tous ces états. L'homme aux yeux noirs traversa une nouvelle fois des rues du centre-ville d'un pas rapide, espérant sentir une nouvelle fois l'odeur sucré et délicieusement alléchante de son compagnon. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la fête d'Halloween. Chez eux, lorsque deux personnes voulaient s'unir pour toujours, ils devaient le faire un soir d'Halloween. Il voulait à tout pris le posséder et il souhaitait de tout son cœur que son compagnon pense la même chose.

Et alors qu'il commençait à déprimé et a baissé les bras, un nouveau reste d'odeur parvint à ces narines. Cet odeur était bien celle de son compagnon, mais elle était différente des autres... Elle était remplie de peur... Et par-dessus son odeur, il en sentit une autre, une étrangère, mais qui semblait poursuivre son compagnon... Yû la renifla plusieurs fois pour s'en imprégner et la suivie. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entra dans une sorte de chantier... Vide même si le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Là... Il retrouva l'odeur de son compagnon et il s'empressa de la suivre, presque euphorique à l'idée de le revoir.

**OowoO**

Allen et les autres enfants venaient d'entrer dans une sorte de chapiteaux où l'intégralité des gardes parlait et buvait. Lavi rejoignit le brun aux cheveux bouclés qui lui servait de maitre, pendant que les autres se faisaient entrainés par les gardes jusqu'à la table. L'éventuelle bonne chose en ce soir d'Halloween, était qu'ils pouvaient manger autant qu'ils voulaient, et les prisonniers comptaient bien en profiter. Allen se fit le plus discret possible et réussit même à se glisser sous l'une des tables. Il se posa là et attendit, espérant de tout cœur qu'on l'oublierait et qu'on le laisserait tranquille. Mais ce ne fut sans compter que l'un des gardes l'attrapa et le tira à ses côtés. Il puait l'alcool et Allen essayait tant bien que de mal de s'éloigner de lui. Soudain, le geôlier ivre lui arracha son haut. Le blandin se mit à trembler de peur et se recroquevilla sur lui, il n'y avait plus que la sorte de caleçon qu'il portait pour le protéger de ce monstre.

Et alors que le garde s'apprêtait à le lui enlever, le tissus du chapiteau tomba en miette, il ne restait que les piliers de fer. Le jeune homme à chevelure bleue-nuit avait suivis l'odeur jusqu'ici et avait très bien sentit la peur de son compagnon. D'ailleurs, il le voyait sur le point de se faire violer, les larmes aux yeux, tremblant comme une feuille. Yû entra dans une monstrueuse colère, son aura, jusque là calme, se chargea en ondes négatives et l'atmosphère se tendit brutalement. Cet homme sur deux pattes qui osait toucher son compagnon allait très vite le regretter. Et dans sa prochaine vie, il apprendra qu'on ne touche pas impunément le compagnon d'un loup-garou. C'est d'ailleurs dans sa forme de loup qu'Yû sauta sur l'homme pour lui briser la nuque avec sa mâchoire, le feu de la colère et de la haine brulant dans les pupilles noirs du loup.

Allen vit cet homme se transformer en un loup... Comme dans l'histoire de Lavi... Et... Bizarrement, ce loup ressemblait étrangement au jeune loup qu'il avait soigné... A part bien sûr qu'il avait triplé de taille, ce n'était qu'un _petit_ problème. Ce loup qui le rendait si nostalgique sauta sur le garde le tua d'un coup. Le blandin tendit une main tremblante vers le loup et caressa son pelage du bout des doigts. Le loup bleu-nuit vint se coller contre lui, réclamant d'autres caresses. Chacun s'enivrais de l'odeur de l'autre. Ils en avaient oubliés les gardes et les autres enfants. Mais ceux-ci, guère content d'être ignorés, se manifestèrent de différentes façons : pendant que les gardes sortaient leurs armes, les enfants en profitaient pour s'enfuir.

Le blandinet ne compris pas très bien ce qu'il se passait : un instant il tenait le loup dans ses bras et l'instant d'après, il se trouvait sur son dos, ce dernier galopant vers la forêt. Allen vit les enfants courir dans tous les sens, s'enfuir, d'autres se faire attraper, d'autres encore aller libérer les prisonniers encore dans leurs cages. L'albinos ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il se passait et ne savait pas ce qu'il arriverait aux enfants, mais il enfouit son visage dans le pelage épais et soyeux de son ami. Il ne voulait pas y penser, d'ailleurs, il ne savait pas si lui aussi allait se faire attraper. Alors autant profiter de ce moment.

Mais à son plus grand bonheur, Yû arriva à la forêt avant que les gardes ne les rattrapent. Une fois arrivé dans une clairière, Allen se laissa tomber à terre et il put enfin observer son ami sous sa forme humaine. Le blandinet n'arrivait pas à exprimer toute sa gratitude. Yû se posa à côté de lui. Il allait lui faire sa demande et il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer. Il ne savait pas si ces sentiments étaient réciproques, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher cette occasion à cause de la peur. Il se jeta donc à l'eau en prenant le visage de son aimé entre les mains :

« Allen... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu accepterais de devenir mon âme sœur... ? »

« ... »

Le blandin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, l'histoire de Lavi était donc vrai ? C'est lors des soirs d'Halloween que deux personnes sont liées à jamais chez les loups-garous ? Mais... Ce n'était pas vraiment la question du moment. Il ne savait pas si... S'il aimait son loup... Lavi lui avait bien parlé de quelque chose, mais il n'était pas sûr que ça marche vraiment. A son tour, la peur le tiraillait... Il lui demanda quand même :

« Je... Je peux t'embrasser... ? Pour savoir si je t'aime... »

Pour toute réponse Yû posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon, y mettant tout son amour. En tant normal, le loup aurait torturer ses lèvres, mais comme Allen n'était pas encore comme lui, il valait mieux y aller en douceur pour ne pas le brusquer ou le choquer. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le blandinet avait pris une teinte tomate-cerise-pomme rouge. Il murmura presque en bégayant :

« Je... Veux bien... » Fit-il d'une petite voix, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Yû sourit doucement et commença à force de tendresses, câlins, bisous, baisers à avoir accès à ce corps si désiré...

Les soirs d'Halloween ne sont pas pour tous, des soirs de peur et de monstres. Pour certaine race et personnes, ce sont des soirs de fêtes, des soirs d'amour, des soirs prophétiques. Et alors qu'on se moque d'une légende qui nous parait absurde, il ne faut pas cesser d'espérer au fonds de soi qu'elle soit réelle. Car c'est cette espérance qui nous aide à progresser dans la vie et à garder notre âme d'enfant. Et si jamais, vous ne croyez vraiment pas à ce genre d'absurdité, dîtes vous que non loin de vous, deux loups s'aiment grâce à ce genre de légendes, parce qu'ils ont espérer au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

**FIN**


End file.
